I swing high heels
by Just Lovely
Summary: AU. She had that bad fetish with throwing her high heels. He had that one feeling to always be there. She liked to wear pretty dresses with matching heels sitting on the couch watching movies. Birthday!fic for Pandastacia


**Disclaimer:** not mine

_Dedication:_ to Sonya (pandastacia) and her very merry birthday. Happy birthday and I hope it's a good one!

_I swing high heels_

**By:_ Just Lovely._**

High heels were a woman's best friend, y'know, right after the sparkly diamonds.

It was her most dangerous weapon too.

X.X.X-

"Are you crazy Haruno?" Sasuke's hoarse voice called over to her as he ducked a crimson red high heel.

"Not yet," she sang back in a maniacal sweet voice, cotton candy hair flying.

"What do you mean not ye-" and a flying black heel soared through the air and collided with the paleness of his face.

"Bulls-eye!" Sakura cheered, an arm punched into the air as she skipped out of the high heel littered floor of her bedroom; leaving a very pissed Uchiha behind.

-.-

Sakura, Sasuke thought, had a very **bad** fetish with throwing her high heels.

* * *

She giggled, a soft ping of bells and chimes colliding. She sat cross-legged on the plush tan leathered couch in her apartment's living room, a book cast aside on the cushion beside her.

Sasuke walked in, a tight line of his lips and an angered flash in his eyes.

He looked mad and she just smiled innocently as he sat down in the blue arm chair in front of her; arms crossed stiffly.

Sakura looked at him, careful, daring, sly. And with that small upward quirk of her lips that formed a wide smile, she looked oddly scary for a little vixen her height.

He stared stoney-faced at her, unmoving; even as a slow, large smile stretched onto her cherry lips, as wide as the Cheshire Cat's teeth glistening smile.

"How are you, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't answer, his dark eyes narrowing and wondering what she was up to.

Her eyes glistened, a glittering jade. "You know, it's not very nice to leave a lady without a response,"

A fine dark eyebrow raised, psh what lady? Certainly not the little girl who was throwing shoes – sharp heels – at him in a fit of laughter and madness.

"Ugh, fine. I give up, I can't take any more of this one-way conversation." Sakura exclaimed as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

He let a crooked smirk adorn his face, but it feel just as quickly as it came as her added words hung mockingly, teasingly in front of his face.

"By the way, how's your face?" her lips were pressed firmly together as she tried not to laugh at the fading pink indent of her favourite black heel on her favourite man.

He got up and stalked out the door.

Sakura clutched her stomach in rolling laughter, tears in her eyes.

Yeah, life was _good_.

X.X.X-

Blue. Black. Blood red. Yellow. Forest green. Fuchsia.

Sakura's heels ranged from all the colours of the rainbow and beyond.

Brown. Lavender. Tan. Smooth orange. Shimmering silver. Spun gold.

And there was something about them that made Sasuke come back everyday.

That, and that he was a well raised Uchiha who had to say his pleases, thanks yous and sorrys.

-You _never_ leave a girl without a proper farewell.

-.-

She threw each pair over her shoulder, jade eyes searching as she knelt down onto her knees in her pretty off the shoulder orange dress.

It practically _screamed_ havoc.

Sakura didn't hear the door open or close but she heard his soft footsteps on the wooden floorboards. And it made her feel a little bubbly with excitement and this odd warmness that spread around her body.

But it was gone when she heard his muttered' ow' and she went a little crazy.

-.-

"Sasuke-kun, you're back again," she exclaimed, still searching in the too big closet of her bedroom.

He grunted and sighed as a pair of bright orange heels swung by his face "Why don't you just sort them by colour of something?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"It's more organized, Sakura."

"I don't like organized things y'know,"

And by the looks of her bedroom, he couldn't disagree.

Her clothes hung limply from the crooked hangers in her closet, random t-shirts and other _delicacies_ were flung carelessly across the floor, the bed post and the shelves. It was more than disorganized, tipping precariously on the edge of chaotic.

Sasuke ran a hand through dark locks, pulling on the ends as he looked at the pink-haired girl in a very complimenting dress fling shoes around. He didn't quite know why he bothered but he most certainly hoped that it wasn't because of the warm tingly sensation he got when he looked at her or she looked at him or whenever he was around her or thought of her or –

He was affected by a girl. _A girl. _A **girl**. A girl.

"Sasuke-kun?" she cocked her head at him and amongst all the pink and green, through all her crazy, she looked worried.

And he was _moved_ by that.

Sasuke Uchiha booked it right out of there.

X.X.X-

As blank and emotionless as Sasuke was, under all the strong walls and wired fences, he still felt. And what he was feeling – he didn't know. All he knew was that he was affected by that girl. That crazy girl with bright pink hair and glimmering green eyes, the one that liked to throw heels and make him lose his mind.

_His_ crazy girl.

-.-

He could feel her erratic heart beat, and he could smell the cherry scented shampoo in her hair as she threw her arms around him as if she hadn't seen him in days.

"You smell nice,"

Sasuke raised a brow amusingly, a crooked smirk on his lips. "You smell weird."

Sakura made a face and turned around from him, flouncing into her mess of a room.

He followed like a dog to its owner.

She had a yellow dress on this time. A neon contrast to her pink hair and green irises, but somehow, in all the clashes; she was still beautiful to him.

"Why are you flinging heels?" he inquired, his low baritone voice smooth and almost sultry.

She gave him a look like he said something preposterous, like cows were falling from the sky. "To find the one that best matches my dress of course."

He bit his tongue before he could say anything to trigger yesterday's events. "Do you want some help?"

His question surprised her but she agreed nonetheless. "You can start over in that corner," she directed.

-.-

"What about this one?" Sasuke asked as he held up a pair of shiny, sleek yellow heels.

Sakura took a look and blew pink strands out of her face. She scoffed. Tch, men didn't know anything about fashion these days.

"I don't want to be a fashion _faux pas_, Sasuke-kun." she chided and went back into her closet; leaving Sasuke standing there and wondering what the hell she was talking about. He flung the pair of heels into the 'no' pile and began the tiring search again.

X.X.X-

Black? Blue? Which shoe?

-.-

"Well, which colour do you want?" he muttered warily.

"I don't know, whichever matches my dress,"

"Yes, because that's specific. Where are you going anyway?" and somewhere in that statement his tone was icy.

"No where. I'm staying home and watching movies in a pretty dress with matching heels."

He stared deadpanned at her and pushed down the urge to slap his forehead. Too un-Uchiha like.

She was crazy with pink hair, green eyes and a yellow dress, he concluded. He ducked his head as flying fuchsia pink heels hurtled towards him.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

A little random, I'll say, plotless too.

Care to share your thoughts?


End file.
